brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Akamichi/The Lost Veteran
World War I June 11th, 1936. Private Vosaki was heading towards the German Troops during World War I, Sergeant Joker Nelson lead his men into a heavy snow storm battle, German Troop's called for reinforcements but we still won. Their was heavy artillery and we couldn't keep up with the German Reinforcements, WWI is about to end. What will happen when we don't win, sir?, Said Private Vosaki. Sergeant Joker replied, " We will win, if Russia prepare to die from the German's! Their was a panzersmith on the ground, it was shot and the Russians had to escape. General LEGO told his men to head to the south perimeter of the German Reinforcements while LEGO kid's were fighting over General LEGO, saying, " He's mine! >:( ", no he's mine! >:( ". They were fighting for a while until the revolver was shot and they looked, when General LEGO looked, Commander Jay was shot and Sergeant Joker went after him their was a huge fight for who would win, nobody really knew. Sergeant Joker will have his revenge. After a year of fighting in World War I, it was half way over. Sergeant Joker was promoted to the lost of Commander Jay, in-honor of his bravery going while being shot Ten time's with-out falling, he was a true soldier. He never left again but his best Commander left him, they will be never forgotten, something is happening though. World War II April 34th, 1944. The army truck settled down, they were just chitchatting until something huge came up for an extension and this huge rocket came out. We called LEGO Reinforcements and the projector was broken, Commander Joker said, " It's been a year without Jay, I just can't keep up with this! ". German's were here already, they got out from the jeep and hid behind the Jeep, it was about to explode and they jumped into the grass. It exploded and all pieces hit the German and some of our men, we couldn't win the war against this. Many lives are gone and nobody would be keeping up. Soon, the war was just about to end, one more year before we blast our way out of town! Some people fell down and got up, they hid in a shack and seen the Snake Commando's, somebody must of called them to help us. We came to a large hit and called Commander Joker over here, he looked around. Somebody shot all the men from up behind on the wall, Commander Joker had the secret armor, he attacked with his might saying, " YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY MEN, YOU HEAR ME? ". Adolf LEGO had came to the German Party for celebrations in fancy clothing, he did a speech, " I am proud to present my friend's, the Commander and General LEGO ". They were caught and froze for over one hour, they were released since Adolf LEGO decided that it's the best thing to do, it would be a one only chance. They said good-bye to Hitler and called the Helicopters over here. Commander Joker said, " SAY BYE-BYE! ". He said bye and than Commander Joker shot him and he fell, they ran out because it was going to quake in the room. He was shot and the mission was accomplished. World War Z - Coming Soon Category:Blog posts